I can't live without you
by AmyRathbone
Summary: Alice esta deprimida porque Jasper la ha dejado. One Shoot. Se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la cancion My Inmortal de Evanecense


Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su mejilla, como en los últimos 4 meses. El tiempo pasó tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, que lastimaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Hace tan solo 6 meses ella era una chica llena de vida, alegría, amor… pero el tiempo paso muy rápido y dos meses después su vida se volvió oscura, la peor pesadilla que podría haberse imaginado y de ahí en mas cada minuto del día se convertía en el dolor mas profundo que podría alguien sentir.

Nadie parecía reconocerla, ya no era la duendecilla, como solian llamarla debido a su baja estatura, que saltaba de alegría de un lado hacía el otro, no le importaba la moda, su habitación que antes era su santuario de la moda, ahora solo se había convertido en el lugar donde había perdido su vida, el único testigo de su interminable dolor y de sus desgarradoras lagrimas. Allí solo pasaba los días acostada en su cama, llorando y preguntando porque el se había ido… porque habiéndole prometido un amor para toda la vida, la había dejado sin ganas de seguir viviendo.

"…These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase…"

Hacia 6 meses se cruzaron por casualidad en el parque, ella rodeada con su grupo de amigas, el caminando solitario. Sus miradas se cruzaron y para ambos parecía que no importaba nada más. Amor a primera vista, así lo habían denominado todos. Pero al parecer para Jasper no era así.

-Alice tenemos que hablar- Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin ninguna expresión ni sentimiento.

-Claro amor… ¿Qué paso? – Dijo ella sabiendo que algo malo pasaba, pero aun así no perdía su alegría que siempre la caracterizo.

-No podemos seguir… yo… lo nuestro se termina acá – En ese preciso momento el mundo se derrumbo para Alice, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin previo aviso y en sus ojos ya podía notarse un dolor que había comenzado a matarla. El seguía igual, serio y sin parecer importarle sus sentimientos.

-Jas… Jasper amor… ¿es una broma? –Sollozo ella sin poder mirarlo a los ojos-

-No te amo mas, amo a María- Otro puñal clavado en su corazón, sabia perfectamente que nunca iba a poder recuperarse de este dolor, le había entregado todo a Jasper, su inocencia, su amor, su futuro, y el ahora lo tiraba todo por María…

Otra vez el mismo sueño el momento cuando conoció a Jasper, alguno de sus momentos mas felices, y cuando el le dijo que no la amaba, esa parte se repetía una y otra vez en todas sus pesadillas. El grito desgarrador de Alice había despertado a sus padres, que preocupados corrieron a su habitación. Otra de sus pesadillas, ya lo sabían, pero aun así seguían sin acostumbrarse a ellas. Su madre trato de tranquilizarla abrazándola mientras que su padre, en un momento de distracción, logro colocarle un calmante que la haría dormir por el resto de la noche. Su hermano junto a su cuñada observaban destrozados desde la puerta de la habitación. Preguntándose como es que podría haber cambiado tanto, no parecían reconocer, no lograban encontrar a la pequeña Alice alegre que en algún momento supo ser.

Cuando despertó de aquella nueva pesadilla se sentó en la cama preguntándose otra vez porque lo había hecho, por que le mintió de aquella forma, si el solo la quería para una noche porque simplemente no se lo dijo. Porque hizo promesas que nunca cumpliría. En ese preciso momento ella recordó una de las promesas que se habían hecho, habían prometido amarse por siempre y ambos dijeron que no podrían vivir sin el otro. Esa promesa estuvo en la mente de Alice lo que resto del día.

Sus padres, como cada noche, entraron en la habitación, le volvieron a repetir que ellos la apoyaban en cada paso que ella diera y que si era necesario irse del lugar para que ella sea feliz lo harían. Alice sin embargo seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y sin prestarle atención.

"…I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain

But I can't leave without you

I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt

But **I can't live without you**…**"**

Unas horas después de que ellos se fueran, se levanto de su cama, tomo un abrigo de su armario y salio de la casa sin que nadie pudiera notarlo. Camino durante unos minutos y llego al lugar donde lo había conocido, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se sentó en aquella banca donde tantas veces habían estado. En ese momento las imágenes volvieron a correr por su mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

Sin poder soportar más el dolor se levanto y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, bajo la suave llovizna que caia sobre Forks, hasta que llego a la casa de Jasper y lo poco que quedaba de su ya destrozado corazón, no existía más. Lo vio besándose con ella en el porche de la casa. María rió, Jasper solo la miro sin poder entender, tal vez buscaba a la Alice que el había conocido y que ya no existía.

Alice lloraba desconsoladamente. No pudo hacer nada más que seguir caminando, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que una voz la llamaba.

Volvió a llegar a su casa con un dolor que no podía soportar. Cuando subió a su habitación y aun llorando saco una pequeña caja que se encontraba oculta en su armario, al abrirla comenzó a ver todas las fotos, cartas y regalos que Jasper le había hecho, su corazón seguía sintiendo punzadas que la iban matando de a poco. Luego de terminar de sacar todo de ahí tomo una pequeña navaja, que había ocultado ahí para que sus padres n la vieran, y sin dudarlo comenzó a pasarla por sus brazos, provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre brotara de ellos. Sin poder contenerlo un grito salio de sus labios, pero no del dolor que esas heridas le provocaran, sino del dolor que llevaba oculto en su alma y un desahogo que necesitaba hacer. Noto como todo comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a ella y se recostó casi encima de los recuerdos que aun la unían a Jasper.

Y todo se hizo oscuro. Sus padres llegaron a la habitación pero ya era tarde, no podían salvarla, su vida ya se había apagado, su cuerpo se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin rastros de la Alice que en algún momento había llegado a ser. Su madre sin poder soportarlo se tiro en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, su padre se acerco al cuerpo de Alice y lo abrazo deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla. Segundos después su hermano aparecía en la habitación quien inmediatamente abrazo a su madre en un intento fallido de consolarla.

La vida de Alice se había acabado en tan solo un momento, ella le había entregado todo a un hombre que no supo apreciar el amor puro y sincero de una joven que se enamoraba por primera vez, a alguien que al fin y al cabo, no valía la pena.


End file.
